Did It Ever Cross Your Mind
by Zac Lover 2009
Summary: Sharpay Evans had it all, until that fatal day happened. The secrets she hides the things she does know one knows about them. What happens if he finds out Troy Bolton


Sharpay Evans has it all, the rich family, the mansion of a house, the designer wardrobe, parents willing to give her everything. She has the perfect life.

It was a sunny Tuesday morning in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Sharpay and Ryan Evans were on their way to school, East High. Sharpay was driving them in her pink Porsche Boxster  
"Why do you always have to drive us to school?" Ryan moaned while watching his twin sister singing along to the radio, to Lady Gaga's latest song Alejandro.  
"Ryan for the tenth time, i like to drive and besides i really don't like you're Silver MBW jeepy thing" Sharpay replied screwing her face up in disgust.  
"Sharpay, it's a BMW X5" corrected Ryan, god his sister sure was blonde he thought to himself suppressing a laugh from escaping.  
"Whatevers" Sharpay said breezily waving her hand up in a not caring attitude.  
"Okay Shar whatever" laughed Ryan.  
Two minutes later they arrived at their high school, Sharpay pulled up in her parking space and Ryan jumped out, so did Sharpay.  
"Let The show begin Ry" Sharpay said hauntily.  
"I'm gonna go find Kels" Ryan announced as they both began walking towards the main entrance.  
"Yeah go find you're little girlfriend Ry, just leave me on my own" She said icily.  
"Bye Shar" he ignored his sister's iciness and went to find his girlfriend of one year.  
Sharpay clutched onto her white Louis vuttion handbag and opened the door of East High.  
The sea of students all turned to watch Sharpay or as they liked to call her the ice queen.  
"Damn she's hot man" she heard some guy whisper she smirked at him and carried on walking. Swinging her hips back and forth as if she was a model on the runway.  
She was wearing a tight pink top and, extremely short silver short shorts, white shoes and her white handbag. Her makeup was natural and her hair was loosely curled. Meaning she looked gorgeous.  
Sharpay was passing by Troy Bolton's locker he had some brunette haired Cheerleader wrapped around him and he was stood casually as if he didn't care. Once he saw Sharpay strutting past he nodded his head in her direction and smirked at her.  
Sharpay rolled her big brown eyes and carried on walking towards her locker, she reached it and spun the combination. She checked out her makeup and then heard "You're looking hot Evans"  
She turned to her right and saw Troy stood there smirking at her as he checked her out.  
"Bolton" Sharpay replied and then went back to re applying her makeup.  
Sharpay finished and shut her locker door, Troy was still stood there.  
"What do you want bolton?" she asked looking at him, he had on his East High jersey and some dark blue jeans his hair was perfectly groomed. He looked like a god. He was a god to East High. And their biggest player, he used girls as if they were towels.

"i want you Shar" he whispered stepping closer and placed his hands on her hips.  
"Well i don't want you jerk" she hissed back, staring him straight in the eye.  
"Everybody wants me Shar, and i know you do, more than anyone" he whispered back huskily. Other students were walking by giving them strange looks. It was very unusual of East Highs Primo boy talking to Sharpay Evan's the ice queen, the drama freak.  
"Well i don't Bolton, now get you're fucking hands off of me" she hissed.  
"Well Sharpay one day i will fuck you so, really you should just do it now" he whispered still holding onto her hips.  
"Fuck of Troy" she hissed now really pissed off.  
"Awe Sharpay baby i love it when you get feisty like this" he smiled winking at her.  
"Troy the reason i won't fuck you is, because you've fucked every slut in this school and probably the whole of Albuquerque, so i don't want to catch any STD's that you probally have" She snapped icily she moved his hands off of her waist and then started walking down the corridor.  
"I'll call you Shar, to let you know when we can get together" Shouted Troy after her.  
She turned around and shouted back "Call be Troy, but i'll be too busy fucking Zeke to take you're call". She turned back round and not waiting for an answer she carried on walking down the corridor her hips swinging back and forth sexily.  
Troy stared after her and shouted back "I hate you Evans"  
Sharpay replied without turning back around "I hate you too Bolton"  
Troy hit the locker with his fist, and the cheerleader from earlier on walked over to him "Troy Baby what's that matter?"  
"Fuck of Michelle" he hissed.  
She looked at him obviosuly pissed off "Call me when you've calmed down"  
The bell went, signalling homeroom. Troy walked off to his homeroom where he would see Sharpay again.

Sharpay walked into homeroom, she scanned the classroom with her chocolate brown eyes, she smirked at some football players who were winking at her. She took her seat in the front row, and slowly sat down, she bent down as she placed her handbag on the floor slowly, Troy who was walking through the door at that moment saw her cleavage, he smiled to himself as he walked in. He walked past Sharpay and whispered "Love your breasts Shar"  
Sharpay sat backup in her seat and scowled at him. "Fuck off Bolton"  
Troy laughed and took his seat behind her.  
Sharpay turned her body to face Ryan who was sat on her right "I hate jerks, don't you Ry" she said loudly making sure Troy could hear.  
"Yeah i guess" replied Ryan in a confused manner. Sharpay smiled at him and then turned back to the front off the class where Ms Darbus was about to start her daily speech about important notices. Leaving Ryan looking at her confused at what she just said.  
Troy smirked to himself, Sharpay wanted him and he knew it.

Sharpay started tapping her manicured fingers on her school desk, gosh couldn't Ms Darbus Shut up. It was the same every morning, the same talk, the same everything. Sharpay looked up at the clock, great she still had another fifteen minutes untill the bell went for first lesson. "Getting bored Evans" She heard Troy whisper from behind her.  
Sharpay didn't turn round but hissed lowly "Fuck you bolton"  
Troy Laughed quietly he was sure getting to her "No you Fuck me Sharpay"  
Sharpay bit her tongue to stop herself from shouting at Troy, she looked up at the clock it had only been three minutes since she last looked, she sure wanted to get out of there "What's up Shar?" asked Ryan quietly.  
"I want to get out of here" she whispered back.  
"I know, i want to punch Troy. I heard what he said to you Sharpay" Ryan said acting the protective brother. He spoke quietly to make sure Troy didn't hear.  
"I know he's a fucking jerk i hate him so much" Sharpay answered a bit more loudly then what Ryan did.  
"Ms Evans is there a problem?" asked Ms Darbus glaring at Sharpay.  
Sharpay smiled fakely at her homeroom teacher and replied "No"  
"Well would you care yo be quiet then" Ms Darbus said before going back to her rant. Sharpay looked at the clock again only three minutes had past, gosh she hated the number three, why wouldn't time go faster so she could get away from Troy and from Darbu's winy voice.

Sharpay turned back to watch the clock, that was hung up on the classroom wall. 5..4..3..2..1 the bell ran, "Yes!" Sharpay thought to herself, she stood up and quickly picked up her handbag and books. "What do you have Shar?" asked Ryan as he was stood next to his twin sister.  
"English, You?" Sharpay asked as she began walking towards the door.  
"Okay see you later" Ryan shouted he quickly ran out of the classroom not wanting to be late for his lesson.  
Sharpay strutted down the corridor her hips swinging back and forth, boys stared at her hungrily. Sharpay felt an arm wrap around her waist she turned her head to the left as she carried on walking and found Troy walking beside her his arm wrapped around her waist and he was smirking at her. "Hey Shar" he whispered sexily.  
"Bolton, what are you doing?" she hissed at him, people were giving them weird glances.  
"Walking with you Shar" he said smirking at her,  
Sharpay rolled her eyes at him "Why do you want to walk with me?" she asked as they reached her English classroom.  
"Because you're sexy, hot and god damn sexy" he said smiling at her, with his heartbreakingly gorgeous smile.  
"Troy man whatcha doing talking to the ice queen" Chad shouted walking past Troy and Sharpay, he looked between Troy and Sharpay and shook his head.  
"Just chatting man, got nothing to do with you anyway man" Troy replied slightly defensively.  
Chad frowned at Troy "Whatever dude" Chad walked into the classroom and took his seat next to his girlfriend Taylor.  
"Why did you do that?" Sharpay questioned Troy.  
"Because i am chatting to you, so will you fuck me?" he asked hopefully.  
Sharpay stared at him in shock "What?" she screeched.  
"Well you know i love the ladies, and i know you have slept with plenty off guys from the football team. So will you fuck me?" he asked again.  
Troy and Sharpay were stood in front of their classroom and the door was open.  
Sharpay raised her hand and slapped him hardly against his cheek, Troy cringed and placed his hand on his cheek and rubbed it. The class were all staring at them in wonder.  
"You fucking son of a bitch, i do not sleep around" she whispered, she could feel tears forming in the back of her brown gorgeous eyes. Troy stared at her he felt really bad, he reached out for her arm "I'm so sorry Shar" he said ashamed.  
"Well Troy you're a fucking man whore, you would fuck anyone who had a pulse. You think you're so fucking gorgeous, which you are but you are too fucking conceited. Why would i sleep with you, i'm not that desperate, i don't want to be used like one off you're hoes" she shouted loudly.  
The class who were watching stared in shock at Sharpay and Troy. Sharpay quickly walked down the corridor, "Sharpay wait" shouted Troy chasing after her.  
"Fuck off" she screamed, she ran away from him. She found the closest door which was the girls toilets; luckily. She ran in a cubicle and sat on the toilet, she started crying quietly. She hated Troy Fucking Bolton so much.


End file.
